


Some People are Sane

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Vader Wouldn't Have Put Up with You [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse of cell phones, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Fainting, Finals, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals do things to people. Hux has accepted this as a fact of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People are Sane

**Author's Note:**

> The plan for this series is to base every story off an otpprompts post, but I have a bad habit of going off-book with no warning, so...
> 
> Anyway, the prompt for this one is _“Imagine Person A and B meeting in the emergency room while they are both waiting to be treated for semi-serious injuries.”_ ([otpprompts](http://www.otpprompts.tumblr.com)) The series' endgame is Kylux, but this one didn't really read as Kylux so I didn't tag it.
> 
> As always, if you happen to notice an error that slipped past me please let me know. I am beta-less and am likely to stay that way.

Phasma was overreacting. He was fine. Walking, talking, breathing. Really. Forgetting to eat while studying and passing out was perfectly normal this close to finals. All Hux needed was some orange juice and maybe a cookie. And his books. He was losing valuable time sitting in the hospital waiting room.

He was desperately trying to review what he could remember of the last chapter he read when a slightly muffled voice to his right interrupted him.

“You waiting on someone?”

The stranger didn’t seem to be much older than him, but much of his face was obscured by the towel he was clutching to it. It was soaked in blood. Hux guessed he’d broken his nose. He had broad shoulders and ungainly limbs too long for his body. And from what Hux could tell, he was obsessed with Darth Vader. Blood-stained Vader shirt, Vader messenger bag covered in Vader buttons, and – oh hell, really? – on his feet were what looked like custom painted Vader sneakers.

“Just for the doctors to tell my overprotective best friend that there’s nothing wrong with me.” Hux gestured vaguely toward the other man’s face. “Lose a game of chicken with a wall?”

“Fight. Guy got a lucky hit, but he looked worse.”

“Must have really fucked him over, then.” He smirked. “Hard to look worse than a grown man decked out in Star Wars merchandise.”

The other man narrowed his eyes at Hux and was probably about to say something he thought would be scathing when Phasma returned.

“Kylo!” The woman exclaimed, heading straight for the fanboy and ruffling his long, dark hair. “When are you going to stop breaking that face? It really doesn’t deserve this kind of punishment.”

“He had it coming. Did Rey send you?”

“I wish.” She laid her hand on Hux’s shoulder, jostling him a bit with the force behind it. He may have been fine, but he was a bit dizzy still, it seemed. “I’m here for this idiot. Forgot to eat while he was studying and fainted in the library.”

Hux didn’t need to see the rest of _Kylo_ 's face to know he was smirking.

“Finals affect everyone in different ways. Some people pick fights and get their noses broken, sane people study and forget about basic bodily needs.”

There. He looked much less smug now.

“Yeah, well, the doctors said to make sure you're eating every few hours and you need to sleep at least nine hours tonight. The earlier the better. So we’re grabbing dinner and then you’re getting locked in your room for the rest of the night.” Hux scowled at his friend and shrugged her hand off. “I’d invite you, Kylo, but you don't look like you’re leaving any time soon.”

“Rey is on her way. She said if I’m not still here she’ll tell mom about that professor’s office.” The man looked more annoyed by this than anything.

“And the doctors have the good pain meds.” For someone so supposedly worried about his health Phasma didn’t seem to take much care being gentle in helping Hux to his feet. The room spun and he tried to not make it obvious that the other student was the only thing keeping him from collapsing back into the chair.

“I don't need medication.”

“Tell me that when you get your next migraine, punk bitch.” She called over her shoulder as she shoved her friend towards the exit.

* * *

* * *

“Who the hell was that?” Hux asked from the passenger seat of Phasma’s car, thankful to be sitting again. The vehicle in question was an old silver monstrosity that lurched awkwardly at seemingly random points of time and burned gas like Hux’s skin in the summer, but it got them from their apartment to their classes. And occasionally the hospital.

“Kylo. I’m sure I’ve talked about him before.”

“I think I’d remember if you told me you were friends with Darth Vader’s number one fan.”

“I tend to describe him as the psychopath who threw my phone off a bridge, actually. But that one works too.”

“ _He's_ the one who destroyed Tarkin’s office?”

Phasma nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. “That one has quite the temper on him. He's either going to be the most feared man on campus by the time he leaves, or someone is going to kill him.” Hux scoffed at the idea that anyone could find that man-child intimidating and Phasma glanced at him, smirking a bit. "You two could probably be great friends, if you tried."

" _Please._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually ended up in hospital for passing out at school. Slightly different circumstances, but it basically boiled down to the same thing Hux did. Human bodies are hard work. I've never broken my nose and do not know anyone who has, so if I portrayed it horribly feel free to let me know.


End file.
